wh40khomebrewfandomcom-20200215-history
Corpse Wolves
The Corpse Wolves are a recently create Ultima Founding Successor Chapter created from the proud lineage of the feral Space Wolves. This Chapter, along with several dozen others, were created during the massive Ultima Founding in 999.M41, in the wake of Abaddon the Despoiler's 13th Black Crusade and the resurrection of the Ultramarines Primarch Roboute Guilliman. To help offset the severe losses sustained by the Adeptus Astartes over the last several centuries, Roboute Guilliman, now the acting Lord Commander of the Imperium, revealed his ultimate contingency plan -- the Primaris Space Marines -- the next stage of evolution of the Space Marines. The Corpse Wolves were one of several new Successor Chapters comprised entirely of Primaris Marines, created to help defend the Imperium of Man from the various enemies of Mankind, that currently assailed the Emperor's realm on all sides. They helped turn the tide in the notable Imperial campaign which came to be known as 'The War for Polaris's Star'. These Sons Of Russ are formidable foes indeed. Located at the tip of the border between the newly designated Imperium Nihilus, or the 'Dark Imperium', which had gone dark without the beacon of the Astronomican, and the light Imperium. However during Death of Wolves event their chapter was almost completely destroyed by Chaos, with the Remnants going Renegade and would later join the Elementi World Fleet History The Corpse Wolves were one of several new Successor Chapters comprised entirely of Primaris Marines, created during the recent Ultima Founding in 999.M41. Following their inception, they were immediately dispatched to designated areas of the galaxy, to help stem the tide of the Forces of Chaos, who currently assailed thousands of Imperial worlds due to the formation of the massive tear in reality, known as the ''Cicatrix Maledictum'' or the Great Rift. This massive warp anomaly stretched from the Eye of Terror to the Eastern Fringe. Following their inception, the newly designated Corpse Wolves were sent to the Polaris sector. The Arrival When the Corpse Wolves first arrived in the Polaris Sector, they found the Imperial forces in disarray, as there was no real organised defence from the local PDF's or the forces of the Astra Militarum, and all those Space Marine Chapters which had answered the call to help defend the Polaris System, were making a last stand at Polaris's Star, against a massive force of the Black Legion. The Corpse Wolves spearheaded a surprise attack on the Traitor forces, who eventually broke and fled before the onslaught and brutality inflicted by the Corpse Wolves. Abaddon was enraged that his forces had failed. Following this victory, the other Space Marine Chapters expressed their gratefulness to the Green Wolves for their fortuitous arrival and their assistance in breaking the enemy's siege. They then organized a proper defense, which they just barely got up in time, as the next wave of Black Legionaries stuck the Imperial lines. The Battle for Polaris's Star As everyone got ready for battle they noticed something was wrong. Their artillery support was missing. When a small Space Marine Scout force investigated the whereabouts of their absent artillery, they found that they were all gone. Then a Polar Flares Sergeant, Kellerus O'Nell, shouted, "Ships inbound!" No one was prepared for what happened next. Massive breaches, in reality, appeared as multiple warp rifts tore the fabric of the Materium, bringing more Black Legionaries from the Immaterium. They launched a devastating attack upon the Imperial forces, who suffered severe losses in both lives and morale. For the first few days, it looked like the Forces of Chaos would inevitably win. But then elements of Corpse Wolves' elite 1st Company supported by the 6th and 7th Companies, mounted a counter-strike and spearheaded an attack on the invading forces, their Chapter's Librarians managed to close one of the five warp rifts. Though the Forces of Chaos continued wreaking havoc, the Imperial forces were now able to at least setup blockades without fear of getting attacked from their vulnerable flanks. The Imperial forces continued to slowly push themselves forward and soon began to gain ground quickly. They finally managed to close the second and third warp rifts, but this brief victory was overshadowed by what occurred next. The Suit A massive warp rift tore open into reality, and six massive armed Imperial Knight stepped through. But then several melta shots descended from the skies and blew off one it the largest Knight's arms. In the wake of these Imperial reinforcements, the Black Legion then retreated. It turned out that the Alpha Legion had helped them, but for what nefarious purpose, no one could say. Furthermore, they wanted all Space Marines off the planet in two days time or else they would bomb the planet and it's people with virus bombs. Left with little choice, the Space Marine forces immediately gathered their forces and left the besieged world, and within a few days of their departure, the Eye of Terror seemed to just disappear from view. A New World As the Space Marines celebrated their pyrrhic victory, the Corpse Wolves sought a world of their own to call home. They eventually found what they were looking for, in the form of Helix VI, as it was one of the few worlds they were able to navigate through the violent warp storms that afflicted most the galaxy. Once they made planetfall, they immediately began to establish their own fortress-monastery. Claiming the world as their own, the Corpse Wolves renamed it Ragnarok. Battle for the Maw When a Corpse Wolf Scouting party was first sent to this newly discovered world, they quickly found themselves captured by daemonic traps. Losing contact with their Scouts, the Corpse Wolves speculated that something was going on the surface below, and so, they sent in the 10th and 13th packs for the kill. What they did not expect find was that the Scouts captors to be wolves. The Wolvers took the advantage and killed three of the Space Marines before they could get over their shock. They then opened up with a deadly salvo of deadly bolter fire, which the Wolvers managed to dodge. The rest of the 10th pack pulled out their chainswords and started hacking away at their lupine foes. The Wolvers lost 3 of their 6 packmates. The Wolvers then started throwing psychic spells at the Astartes which caused them to lose more members of their pack. This threw off the Astartes temporarily allowing The Wolvers to escape. Death of Wolves The Corpse Wolves spot a massive Chaos heading towards their homeworld. The Corpse Wolves send out 2nd, 4th, and 6th companies to deal with them. However combat could begin the Brothers were mind controlled by a very powerful Chaos Sorcerer known as Vlad the Reader. They made haste upon the Corpse Wolves Homeworld. They sent the hypnotized battle brothers onto the planet and they reported the enemy destroyed. However soon after that the Chaos fleet bombarded the fortress-monastery from orbit and destroyed it. Notable Campaigns * The 13th Black Crusade (998.M41) - Following their inception, the newly created Corpse Wolves - comprised entirely of the newly revealed Primaris Space Marines - help to reinforce the Polar Flares along with several other Space Marine Chapters, against a massive Chaos incursion in the Polaris System. * The Flarian-Unforgiven War (999.M41) - The Dark Angels and several of their Successors find several Fallen hiding within the Polaris sector as members of the World Redeemers. The Unforgiven immediately attack the World Redeemers. Immediately, the Flarian Compact is called upon to help defend itself. They all side with the World Redeemers, expecting the Dawn Raiders to side with their Progenitors. * The Death of Wolves (102.M42) '''- The Corpse Wolves ultimately met their fate at the planet of Ragnarok dieing to defend their homeworld from Chaos, most Corpse Wolves died however a small remnant of 3rd company managed to survive Home World Ragnarok Ragnarok is a world of ice and fire. There are three massive land formations ('continents') that constantly change in size annually. The violent upheavals and instability of the world's land masses are reminiscent of the Space Wolves' own homeworld of Fenris. This deadly world is home to a variety of deadly fauna that inhabit this violent world, including: * '''Wolvers - A species of sentient wolves that are extremely adaptable both psychically and genetically. * Ice Wolvers - A sub-species of the sentient wolves known as wolvers that have adapted to the cold. They possess thicker fur and are white and blue in coloration. Frost weapons don't work as well against these fell creatures, but flamer weapons do. * Fire Wolvers - A sub-species of the sentient wolves known as Wolvers that have adapted to the heat of the volcanic regions of the planet. They possess less fur and can are usually black, yellow and red in coloration. They are quite vulnerable to Frost Weapons. * Shock Wolvers - A sub-species of the sentient wolves known as Wolvers that have adapted to the dangerous Techno Wasteland. They are resistant to toxins and Lightning attacks. They are Grey or Cyan. * Daemonic Wolvers - A sub-species of the sentient wolves known as Wolvers that have been corrupted by the Ruinous Powers. They are the most common by a decent margin. Their coloration various greatly as they can come in Red (Khorne), Blue (Tzeentch), Pink (Slaanesh), Green (Nurgle) or Black and White (Malice/Malal). They are the only sub-species not to be used by the Corpse Wolves. * Stalker Wolvers - A sub-species of the sentient wolves known as Wolvers that have adapted to the forest of the world. They tend to have a molt pattern. Blending in with their surroundings, they possess unique colored fur which blends in effortlessly with the foliage of their domain. * Cthulhus - This fell creature is a humanoid Kraken. They are one of the deadliest predators on the planet. These creatures are armed to the teeth with six-foot long thorns and very tough chitinous plate. They can live on both land and sea. it is theorized that it is a devolved Tyranid Bioform. * Stalkers - These are a dangerous form of Rex. They are smaller, faster and tougher. They usually travel in packs of 3-10. * Goderoarous - The deadliest predator on the planet. Fortunately, there are only two at any one time, with one being male and the other female. These deadly creatures are said to possess an array of deadly powers, but whose exact nature is unknown, as any person unfortunate enough to encounter them, usually do not live to survive. * Deacon - A species of boar that have evolved into an even hardier and tougher species than their distant porcine ancestors on Ancient Terra. * Fernris - A harmless little fern creature that eats kelp. * Yeterous '''- an evolved yeti that can breathe ice. Seasons There are nine seasons on this poor world including: # '''Summer: This occurs when the continents are at there largest. # Winter: This season occurs when the continents are at their smallest. # Spring: This is a season of new growth in both plant life and size of the continents. # Fall: '''This season occurs when there is a shrinking of continents and food. This is the normal rotation of seasons, but the next five seasons are very random and are not a part of the rotation of seasons. # '''Volcanous: This is a season of a lot of volcanic activity. # Glacieria: '''This is the season of glaciers when a fourth continent appears for a short period of time. # '''Sosurous: This is a season of dire hardship and strife when Ragnorok is invaded by creatures of the warp. # Trannico: This is the season of Nid Resurgence # Death Season: This is The Season of ork spore resurgence. it is called the 'Death Season' for how many Deaths and displacements occur during the Season. Continents The people of Ragnarok are a very hardy and tough people. They live on the three continents: * Olfandor - This continent is a comprised of a series of closely linked islands. It is home to some of the trader tribes. They make their living off trading and fishing. * Maldofo - This continent is a Hellscape, with the Techno Ruins a place filled with ancient tech. Sadly it is too radioactive for most life to exist there. The Mala Library, a library filled with text on the Chaos Gods, but they are known as Rage, Lust, Deceit, Death, and Freedom. Lastly, the Well of Stars, no one has ever visited this place because it is in the Forest of Mazes. * Odinmalo - This is the most stable continent and where most of the non-Chaos tainted life lives. Fortress-Monastery The Maw The Maw is the Corpse Wolves' fortress-monastery. It has a colorful history before it was the Corpse Wolves. The daemonic pack, "The Life Savers," was holding the cave. This pack terrorized the humans and other Wolvers. Chapter Recruitment +'Records Redacted+' Chapter Culture Organisation Specialist Ranks * Wolvers - These are sentient wolves that have taken a liking to the Corpse Wolves and they keep them as companions. This does not actually exist in Imperial records. * Iron Priest - These are the Corpse Wolves Techmarines. They can with the help of a Bonding Priest make a special sword called a Bonders Sword. * Rune Priest - they are responsible for the spiritual guidance of the chapter. * Bonding Priest - They are the chapter Psykers. They are Responsible for bonding a Cubs companions. * Lore Beards '''- They are Veterans that can no longer fight so they are sent to guard the lore. * '''Investigators - They are the chapter's Trackers and Scouts. * The Moon Wolf '''- the Corpse Wolves chapter Master. Order of Battle Command Companies There are 20 Companies that have 2 squads of five, then those are compiled into Great Companies, which are two companies. Combat Doctrine Gene-Seed They are descendants of the Primarch Leman Russ. they have the inherited ferocity and lupine traits inherent in the genetic legacy of Russ, since it still has the Canis Helix as the primary trait within it, but they do not suffer the instability of the 'Curse of the Wolfen' like their Progenitors, thanks to the genetic tinkering of Archmagos Cawl. Chapter Fleet * ''Broken and Shattered'' (Battle Barge)' - This is the Chapter's only Battle Barge. Notable Marines * '''Old Wolf Thor Thunderhide' - The current Chapter master of the Corpse Wolves. Chapter Relics * The Wolf's Claw - This Power Claw his forged a reputation for itself. Having Faced the Talon's of Horus in combat and surviving. * The Spear of Russ's Axe '- a Slashing Spear given to the Corpse wolves by the Ice Spears Chapter. it acts as a Power Weapon. Chapter Appearance Chapter Colours Steel Grey and sunburst yellow for the trim. Chapter Badge The Corpse Wolves Chapter badge is a howling wolf with a skeletal head, with a large moon centered in the background. Relations Allies *'World Redeemers - *'Dragon Knights' - *'Shadow Flares' - *'Polar Flares' - Enemies *[[w:c:warhammer40K:Black Legion|'Black Legion']] - *[[w:c:warhammer40K:The Unforgiven|'The Unforgiven']] - *'WAAAGH!!! Sawol' Trivia * The Wolvers were inspired by a game called Spiral Knights, which had enemies of the same name. * Thank Algrim Whitefang for proofreading and making it readable * The original name was Green Wolves (also, thanks Algrim for the rename). Category:Imperium Category:Space Marine Chapters Category:Space Marines Category:Space Wolves Successors Category:Ultima Founding